The Flying Trapeze
by zebraboymom
Summary: The Five-0 Team goes undercover at a circus camp to find a missing couple. Steve/Kono
1. Chapter 1

The Flying Trapeze

Chapter One

Zebraboymom

Disclaimer: They do not belong to me. I get great pleasure from writing about them though!

Author Notes: Hi guys. I keep checking the website every day for a new Steve/Kono story, but they are few and far between, so even though I am in the middle of an SVU story, I couldn't help myself. This is something I came across on the internet and thought would be fun to write a mystery around. The team goes undercover at a Circus Retreat on the Big Island. A couple has disappeared and the FBI is getting nowhere in their investigation. The governor sends in Steve and Kono to pose as a couple at the retreat. Danny and Chin will go undercover as part of the staff. By the way, this retreat really exists. They even have a facebook page. I thought it would be fun to have Steve and Kono on the trapeze. You know, his strong arms catching her and holding her high in the air. Yeahhhhh….on with the story

Steve stared at the governor in surprise.

"You want us to do what?"

"I want the team to go undercover and work with the FBI. I don't know if you are familiar with it or not, but there has been a disappearance at the annual Circus Retreat that takes place on the Big Island. The retreat is a two-week long camp where you can learn the circus arts. A couple that arrived two days ago disappeared from their Jungalow the very next day. Search teams and dogs were brought in but with the rain there was no trail to follow. It's a mystery. The FBI can't find any evidence. They have no leads. I'm getting frustrated. The reputation of this camp is at stake and so I want the four of you to go in and see what you can find out. Steve, you and Kono will join the seven other couples that are left. You will be posing as participants. Danny and Chin will pose as staff. You will be a married couple named Alex and Grace Parks. Chin, you will work as a rigger in the circus tent they call SPACE. That will allow you to get to know the other staff members and see if any of them are worth investigating. Danny you will work in guest services. That will allow you to get inside the various "jungalows" and see if you can find any evidence. Steve and Kono you will try to get to know the other participants and find out if any of them are involved. This couple's families are going crazy. We don't even know at this point if they are alive or dead. The FBI will continue with their investigation. Your contact will be a man named Sam Weston. Find this couple fast, preferably alive. Here's a list of the things you will need for the camp. Be ready to catch a chopper in three hours. Good luck."

"We'll do our best ma'am."

"I know you will Steven. You always do."

After the governor left Steve noticed Kono smiling from ear to ear.

"What are you so happy about?"

"I know we're on a case, but I've always fantasized about being a trapeze artist."

"You little dare devil. I had no idea you had such a vivid fantasy life."

Kono looked at Steve. If he only knew what her fantasies really were.

Steve's eyes lingered just a little too long on Kono's smiling face until he heard a groan. Danny looked upset.

"What's the matter Danno?"

"Why do I get stuck with maid service while you get to be the circus stars. Life is just not fair."

"We all have a part to play man. Kono, we better get started. This list is going to require some shopping and we all need to pack. Let's go people."

Three hours later the four of them were flying over the islands. Kono loved helicopter rides. She asked to sit by the window and Steve watched her with interest a she pointed out various sites. Her face was lit up. He was glad to see her having fun on an assignment for once. They had some tough ones lately and he worried about the young woman he had grown so fond of over the last year. Truth be told, he was more than fond of her, but he couldn't let himself go there. They worked together. It wasn't professional and if they did pursue a relationship it could destroy the team if it didn't work out. For now he needed to keep his feelings under wraps. That was going to be hard given that they were going to have to pretend to be a newly married couple. When the chopper landed there was a jeep waiting for Chin and Danny. A car from the retreat was picking up Steve and Kono out front. They waved to the guys as they walked into the airport. Just before they emerged to look for their driver, Steve stopped and took a set of rings out of his pocket.

"Grace, now to be Mrs. Alex Parks, will you take me Alex as your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold from this day forward or at least until this assignment is over, for better or worse…"

"Just give me the stupid ring "Alex"."

He grinned at her and they put their rings on. As they headed out the door Steve took Kono's hand in his and walked to where they saw the car marked with the Circus Retreat logo.

"Mr. and Mrs. Parks?"

"Yes."

"Welcome to the Big Island."

"Thank you."

Steve climbed in and sat right next to Kono, putting his arm around her. She already liked her new status. She could get used to this. The ride to the resort took a while so Kono and Steve enjoyed the scenery and talked about what the retreat might be like.

"Do you think you're really strong enough to catch and hold me up in the air like that?"

Steve gave her his hurt look.

"Are you kidding? You weigh like what, 100 pounds soaking wet? No problem. It does sound fun, doesn't it?"

Kono leaned in close and her warm breath hit his ear as she whispered.

"Yeah, I feel almost guilty that we get to do this for free."

Steve returned the favor and whispered back in her ear sending shivers through her.

"Just remember we are on the job here. We can have fun, but we need to focus. Once we get settled we need to make up a story about what we do, how we met and how we fell in love. People always ask that stuff."

"They do huh?"

"Well, I'm just guessing, but yeah."

"Okay Hubby."

Kono settled back in Steve's embrace and smirked. This was going to be so fun.

When they arrived at the camp a very exuberant desk clerk named Amy met them. As she checked them in, Kono went on and on about how they were so glad a space opened up at the last minute. They thought they were going to have to wait a whole year and this was like a dream come true.

"So what happened that we got to come? Did someone cancel?"

"Oh, no, they didn't tell you?"

Amy leaned forward and whispered conspiratorially.

"A couple checked in and then disappeared the next day."

"You're kidding? What happened?"

"Nobody knows. The FBI has looked everywhere, but no sign of them."

The gossip suddenly remembered her job.

"Don't worry. The camp will go on just as always. Here's a map to your "jungalow". The group restrooms are here and here. Get settled and then dinner will be at 7:00. Tonight you will get to see the trapeze in action and tomorrow you have your first lesson. Welcome Mr. and Mrs. Parks."

"Oh, call us Alex and Grace."

"Very well then Alex. Here is the map."

Steve and Kono followed the map to their "Jungalow". They looked at each other in surprise when they found it was nothing more than a screened in porch with a single bed covered in a mosquito net.

"How quaint."

"Man there is not a lot of room in here. Looks like we are going to have to share the bed Kono. The whole room is the bed. There's a space here for our suitcases and that's it. Talk about no frills."

"It's okay. We will just have to make do. We are married after all."

"Yeah, about that. What's our story?"

The two spent the next hour deciding on their "story". Kono thought some of Steve's ideas were cute. Who knew Steve McGarrett could be so romantic? They finally headed to dinner. Steve reached for her hand and surprised her when he slipped his fingers between hers and gave her hand a squeeze.

"Here goes Mrs. Parks. Are you ready to start acting?"

Kono thought about it for a moment. The way she felt about Steve was no act, so she was fairly confident she could keep up the charade. She was worried though. She couldn't let the lines get blurred. He was her boss after all and they were on the job. Keeping her emotions in check was going to be really hard if he kept holding her hand and looking at her with so much affection. She would have to keep telling herself this is only an act. This is only an act.

"Absolutely, Mr. Parks."

Dinner was really good. Where they had skimped on lodging they made up for it with delicious local dishes. As predicted there were lots of questions, but they were prepared. They sat with two other couples at a round table. One couple, Jim and Susan Stewart, looked to be work out nuts. Kono thought she and Steve were both in pretty good shape and she had seen Steve without his shirt lots of times. He was ripped. He had the most delicious six- pack. _Focus Kono._ But these guys, the Stewarts, they were solid muscle. She was especially muscled for a woman. Kono liked the fact that Steve didn't even give her a second thought. He only seemed to have eyes for Kono, but that was the act, right? They were practically newlyweds according to their story.

The other couple was slightly older. Tim and Karen Wicks had been married for 10 years and they were looking for something to spice up their marriage, so they had taken to going on vacation to exotic camps and places. They seemed to truly love each other after ten years. That was really nice to see. Kono was drawn to them immediately.

It was kind of fun listening to Steve describe how they supposedly met and fell in love surfing the north shore. Steve told the story that he had dropped in on her wave causing her to go down and she had decked him when they got to shore. He begged her to let him make it up to her by buying her dinner and the rest was history. Kono smiled at the way they had actually met. Granted it was another guy she had decked and there had been no dinner afterwards, just a handshake, but the fact that Steve wanted to use that story told her she had made an impression on him. If things had been different, who knows what might have really transpired that day?

The rest of the dinner conversation turned to the couple that had disappeared. Neither couple seemed to know anything, but Kono made a note to have Danny check the quarters of the Stewarts. They just bothered her…a lot.

Everyone made their way over to SPACE and watched performances of everything the camp had to offer. Steve watched Kono as the trapeze artists went through their routine. She had stars in her eyes. He smiled and slipped his arm around her waist giving her a squeeze.

As they left the performance they were handed a lantern to light the way back to their jungalow. The Wicks had a jungalow close to them, so the two couples headed out together. Steve put his arm around Kono's shoulder and she slipped her arm around his waist. They said good night to Tim and Karen, grabbed their stuff and headed to the bathrooms to get ready for bed. Steve waited for Kono to come out so he could light the way back. She came out in a pair of soft looking shorts and a tank top. Oh, boy. He was sharing a bed with her. His eyes drifted down her legs in the lamplight. It was going to be a long night. When they got back to the jungalow, Kono caught site of Steve in his boxers and tank, she averted her eyes and slipped quickly under the netting and lay down with her back to him. She hardly took up any room at all. Steve climbed in and the bed dipped a little.

"You okay over there?"

"Yeah, you?"

"It's a pretty comfortable bed."

"I know, right?"

Kono rolled over to face Steve.

"What did you think about the two couples?"

Steve thought for a minute.

"I like the Wicks."

"Me too, but the Stewarts…something is off about them."

"Let's tell Danny.."

"…to check their jungalow out."

They said it at the same time. They both laughed really loud.

"Jinx."

Again they said the word at the same time. They laughed even harder. Steve leaned in to Kono a bit and whispered.

"We better be quiet or we'll wake up the Wicks."

"Yeah, sound like that carries."

They both lay there for a moment taking note of the fact that they were in the same bed. Kono never thought she would be sharing a bed with Steve McGarrett. Steve was thinking the same thing about sharing a bed with Kono.

"Well, goodnight Alex."

"Goodnight Grace."

Steve leaned in to whisper again.

"Night Kono."

She smiled at him in the dark.

"Night Steve." She whispered back. She rolled over then and tried to go to sleep.

Steve looked at her back and longed to reach out and pull her to him and slip his arm around her waist. He lay on his back and looked up at the stars. He took a long time to finally close his eyes. That is something that never happened to him. He was a Seal. He could fall asleep anywhere at any time. Of course, as a Seal, he had never had to try to go to sleep with a beautiful and amazing woman lying beside him. Sleep finally claimed him. He had no idea Kono was having the same problem. She finally went to sleep when she heard Steve's breathing soften and level out.

Steve woke up to a warm sensation. A very soft little body was snuggled up to him and hair that smelled of coconut and vanilla was brushing his chin. He was surprised to find Kono snuggled up to him and even more surprising that he had his arm around her holding her to him while her arm was draped across his stomach. Oh, this was not good. This was not good. It felt so good, but it was not good. He was her boss and they were undercover. He tried not to think about her beautiful dimples and her long legs and…Steve tried to shake the thoughts away, but when she began to wake up and he felt her arm tighten around him in a hug and her cheek rub his chest tenderly, he was putty in her hands. He could tell when she came fully awake because her body suddenly stiffened noticeably and her eyes flew up to meet his.

"Morning."

"Uh…sorry Boss…I don't know how…"

"It's okay Kono."

"I didn't…"

"Kono, it's okay, really. I'm the one with my arm around you, so I don't think I was an unwilling participant."

"O…okay."

Steve ran his hand up and down her arm. Kono shivered. So, he was having an effect on her. Duly noted.

"Come on. Let's go to breakfast and see what we can find out."

"Boss I…"

Kono dropped her head and Steve reached two fingers to lift her chin up and look into her eyes. He felt her shiver slightly.

"Kono, stop worrying. It was no big deal. It was nice actually. Don't spoil it by over thinking it."

Steve gave her a big smile. He could see her relax then and her dimples showed up in a happy grin. He lifted his arm allowing her to slide out. Funny how disappointed he felt when she moved away from his body.


	2. Chapter 2

The Flying Trapeze

Chapter Two

Zebraboymom

Disclaimer: They do not belong to me. I wished for them on a star. Didn't work.

Author Notes: The first day on the flying trapeze.

They dressed quickly and headed out to breakfast. Steve gave Kono a once over in the tights and leggings the camp had recommended she wear. She looked amazing. She had on a pair of shorts over the tights and leggings, but he knew when she got to practice and took them off he was going to have a hard time concentrating. He needed to though. Her life depended on him holding her. He knew it was important and he would not let her down, literally.

As soon as they were down the stairs from their jungalow Steve took Kono's hand. It had only been a day, but it felt so natural. Kono smiled from ear to ear as they walked to the mess hall. They met up with the Wicks on the way and chatted about their first night in the jungle. Kono really liked them. She hoped she would end up with a marriage like theirs. She could see it with a guy like Steve.

At breakfast they met a couple who were engaged and wanted to test their relationship with the challenge of the retreat. The guy, David Crowder, creeped Kono out. He kept looking at her like he was undressing her with his eyes. He told Kono more than once that she was "so exotic looking". His girlfriend didn't look too happy and Kono could tell it was making Steve really mad. At one point he slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her physically closer to him. She leaned in to him to let him know she appreciated it. The girlfriend, Janet, was doing the same thing to Steve and when Kono had enough she pulled Steve up from the table.

"I need to stop off at the jungalow before practice. Alex."

Steve was relieved for the out she had given them.

"Okay, Sweetheart, I'll come with you."

"Oh, Alex, can't you stay and talk to us? Grace can catch up later."

"Sorry, there's nothing I'd rather do than spend time with my wife."

Steve reached for Kono's outstretched hand and stood giving her a kiss right in front of them. Kono was totally taken by surprise. It was just a barely there brush of her lips, but Kono almost dropped her cover in her surprise. She closed her eyes and when she opened them Steve was smiling down at her. He slipped his arm around her waist and they left the dining hall to meet Danny and Chin. They were extremely quiet as they walked to the rendezvous point. Finally Kono had to say something.

"What was that?"

Steve knew it. He had gone too far.

"Are you mad?"

"Mad? No, I loved putting them in their place. I was just surprised. You know?"

"Sorry. Next time I'll warn you."

"Next time?"

"Uh…that isn't what I meant…"

"It's okay Steve. I was just teasing you."

"You had me worried for a minute. I don't ever want to step over a boundary with you Kono."

"Oh."

Steve thought she sounded disappointed.

"No, you're right. We're playing a part. Stick to the story."

"Right."

"Right."

"What right?"

Danny sidled up to them.

"Getting kind of friendly there aren't we detectives?"

Steve realized he still had his arm around Kono's waist. He pulled back abruptly.

"Oh, you're just jealous you don't get to play."

"Darn right I am. I am sick of changing beds."

Chin arrived just then.

"I can't stay long guys. I am supposed to help out in the SPACE. I'll see you two there next."

"Okay, what do we know?"

Steve and Kono started.

"Danny, check out the jungalows of the Stewarts and the couple David Crowder and his girlfriend Janet. They both seem suspicious. We haven't met anybody else yet. The Wicks seem really nice so no worries there that we know of. It's only the second day. This is going to take a while. Danny how about you?"

"There's a guy in housekeeping that disappeared last night after we were sent to the staff headquarters. Someone said he preys on the women who stay at the retreat. He looks for an unhappy couple and schmoozes the wife and sneaks out to meet them. Could be nothing. I'm going to follow him tonight."

"Chin?"

"The riggers are pretty talkative. Apparently the missing couple were no piece of cake. They fought like cats and dogs from the minute they arrived. The wife told someone this was the final straw. If they couldn't work something out at the retreat, they were going to call it quits."

"Hmmm. Okay, Kono and I will target another couple at lunch and then again at dinner. Let's meet up tomorrow at the same time and see what if anything we've discovered. See you guys later. We have a trapeze calling our names."

"Be careful guys. It's pretty high up and looks dangerous. The riggers said the key is learning how to fall in the net without breaking your neck. Take care cousin and watch out for her Steve."

"I will. I promise Chin."

The four friends and colleagues separated. Kono was quiet on the walk to SPACE.

"Penny for your thoughts detective."

"Don't you think it's kind of sad that so many couples here seem unhappy? Why get married if you're just going to be miserable?"

"Wow, how old are you? So jaded already?"

"I just…"

Steve stopped and turned Kono to face him. She wouldn't look at him and he reached under her chin, lifting her eyes up to meet his.

"You are not other people Kono. You are an amazing woman and someday you will be an amazing wife and mother. I also know that you will pick just the right guy because you will not settle for anything else. Besides, if he doesn't treat you right Chin, Danny ad I will kick his butt. Got that?"

Kono grinned really big. Steve's words made her feel special and cared for.

"Got that."

Steve slipped his arm back around her waist and pulled her to him as they made their way to SPACE: the camp version of a Big Top.

When they walked into the place Kono's eyes went immediately to the trapeze. The trainer and his assistant were on it. Kono loved watching the girl fly through the air to the man's arms. It looked high up. She hoped they didn't start that high today. She needn't have worried. The couple saw them and waved.

"Alex. Grace. Welcome to your first lesson."

The man waved to Chin who lowered the bar he was hanging from all the way to just above the floor.

"I'm James and this is Lani. You two ready to get started?"

Steve looked at Kono. They both shrugged.

"We think so."

"Okay, today is all about three holds. Alex, you will learn how to hold on to the bar with your legs. Grace, you will learn how to hold on to the bar with your hands and your legs. The most important hold we will learn second. That is the catching hold."

Kono and Steve looked at each other and smiled. Steve knew Kono was on cloud nine.

"Do you trust each other completely? You have to in order to do the catch."

Steve looked deeply into Kono's eyes. They both spoke at once.

"Completely."

"Okay then, Steve sit down on the bar and grab the ropes."

Steve took off his t-shirt and his muscles bulged out of his tank top. James showed Steve how to wrap his legs around the ropes and hang upside down. When he had it down, James motioned Chin to raise Steve to just above Kono's head. Lani showed them how to clasp arms and then Chin raised the bar up off the ground a couple of feet. James started timing them to see how long Steve could hold Kono's weight. Kono lifted her head and smiled up at Steve's upside down face.

"Hi."

"Hi yourself."

"Okay, macho man, show me what you got."

After two full minutes of holding her weight James had Steve start to swing her back and forth. Kono giggled. It was infectious. After a few minutes of that it was Kono's turn.

"Okay, Grace, you're next."

Lani showed Kono how to hold the bar and then bring her legs up between her hands and wrap her knees around the bar, releasing her hands so that she could catch Steve's. Kono was a quick study and Lani complimented her on how well she arched her back. Steve watched her in fascination. She was amazing. She could have been a circus performer. He was sure of that. He watched her swing back and forth hanging upside down.

They continued to practice a couple of feet off the ground until James said they could try one catch and call it a day. Steve sat on the swing until James signaled him to get into position. Lani put a belt around Kono's waist that held support lines and she got into place. Both of them were raised about six feet off the ground. James talked them through it and when he told Kono to let go, she hung by her legs and reached for Steve . He caught her and she released her legs from the bar.

"Yeah!"

Steve looked down at Kono. She was smiling up at him.

"We did it! We did it!"

"Great job you two. Tomorrow we'll let you try it up there with a net and show you how to fall into it the right way."

"I can't wait!"

Chin lowered them back to the ground. He loved seeing his cousin so happy. She was really having a good time.

Steve and Kono thanked James and Lani and headed out to lunch. They were late and only the Wicks were still in the dining hall. That was fine with Kono. She loved talking to them.

"So, what are you youngsters going to do with your afternoon?"

Steve looked at Kono.

"Surfing?"

"Absolutely."

After they finished lunch they headed back to their jungalow hand in hand as usual. They grabbed their suits and headed to the bathrooms to dress. The camp had loaner boards and they made the quick ten-minute walk to the beach in no time. They talked about the case on the way.

"We still have to connect with the four other couples. Let's plan on that at dinner. We'll find at least two couples we don't know and sit with them."

"There's a campfire and smores after dinner. Maybe we can get a chance to talk to the others as well."

"Sounds good. I wish this wasn't a case. I'm having a really good time Boss."

"Kono I think you can call me Steve from now on when we're alone. I mean, we have slept together after all."

Kono laughed and punched him in the arm.

"You wish."

And Steve did. He wanted a relationship with Kono. The more time he spent with her in this more relaxed environment, the more he liked…make that loved what he saw. He had been noticing her all year, especially when the four of them did stuff together after hours. She was kind, caring, and a good listener. He found himself falling for her more and more every day and this time together undercover just convinced him she was the girl he had been looking for.

They surfed for the afternoon and as luck would have it, they talked to two more couples: the Carlsons and the Panteras. Kono took a break for a while when Steve started instructing the two men on surfing. It was their first time and he enjoyed showing them some moves. The women were sunning themselves on the beach. Kono decided to strike up a conversation so she sat down with them.

"Can I just say what a hunk your husband is?"

"Uh…thanks. I guess."

"Tall, dark, handsome, muscular…what a six-pack. Those tattoos, those eyes and those long eyelashes. Girl you are so lucky."

"Well, look at her. She's gorgeous too. Figures he'd be married to someone like you. Perfect body and you surf too. Dreamy girl. He is absolutely dreamy."

Kono's eyes drifted over to the three men where Steve was instructing them before they went in the water. He caught her eyes on him and winked at her. The women were right. He was gorgeous. She got lost in those eyes. She had been held by those arms and had her arm across that six-pack. She shook her head trying to pull herself together. She had to keep reminding herself it was only an illusion. It wasn't real.

The afternoon went pretty well after that. Steve came and got her after a bit. They rode a couple of more waves together.

Neither couple raised any red flags, but Steve knew whoever did this was good, really good. They grabbed their boards and each other's hands and headed back to shower before dinner. In the mess hall they spotted the last two couples eating together and made their way over to join them.

"Hey, we watched you two this morning. You're naturals at it."

"Thanks, but who knew?"

The couples introduced themselves as the Smiths and the Bernards. Kono almost smirked at the name Smith. Seriously? Smith? She doubted it. After dinner they headed out to the campfire and Steve pulled Kono into his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist. She leaned her head back on his shoulder and they played the love struck newlyweds. It wasn't hard. Neither one knew the other even had feelings, but they were over the moon for each other. Steve nestled his chin over her shoulder and leaned his cheek against hers.

"The guys told me this afternoon that I'm married to one hot chick. I have to say that I agree completely."

"Funny thing. The girls said the same about you. I think it involved eyes and muscles and…well…you get the drift."

"Well then it's a good thing I'm in a monogamous relationship."

"You better believe it baby."

Kono turned in his arms then and they looked at each other. Kono didn't know if it was the campfire, the way he was holding her, or the comments by the other couples, but she kissed him while seven other couples looked on. It was just a brush at first and then Steve was kissing her back. She realized what they were doing and pulled away to look at him in shock. She stood up and headed for their jungalow without saying a word. Steve didn't know what to do. He hung back for a bit giving her what he thought was enough time.

He mumbled something about her having a headache and headed out. She was in bed turned away from him when he entered. He slipped his clothes off and slid into bed. He didn't know what to say so he just lay there looking at her back. It was then that he saw the tiny shaking of her shoulders.

"Are you crying?"

"Kono?"

"Steve not now, okay?"

"Kono talk to me, please?"

"I can't. I'm too embarrassed."

Steve reached for her and pulled on her shoulder until she turned over and looked at him.

"Come here."

Steve pulled her into his arms. He held her close and brushed her tears aside.

"It's all my fault Kono, not yours. You were just playing the part. I'm the one that pushed it. I'm sorry, I just. I like you Kono. I mean, really like you. I feel like we've gotten close the last three days and I'm struggling a bit with my feelings."

"You are?"

"Look Kono. I'm only human and you're well…you're great Kono. I just…I wanted to kiss you, okay?"

"You did?"

"Yeah. I'd like to do it again, soon."

"How soon?"

Kono was looking at him in a way that turned him into putty.

"Now?"

Steve pulled her closer into his arms and kissed her gently. He brushed her hair back from her face and thumbed off her tearful cheeks. She drew a shaky breath in and looked up at him with a look of complete affection. Steve descended on her lips again. He sighed into the kiss and Kono relaxed in his arms and just let herself feel. Steve ran his hands up and down her back tenderly comforting her. Kono could feel herself falling asleep. Steve pulled back to kiss her softly on the neck and behind her ear. He whispered softly.

"Go to sleep sweetheart. I've got you. Don't worry about us. We're okay. We'll figure it out. I'm here Kono. I'm not going anywhere, okay?"

He feathered his lips across hers once more, her head slipped down on his shoulder and she closed her eyes. Steve had lulled her to sleep. The last thing she thought she remembered was his voice soft in her ear.

"Love you…"

Then she fell asleep.

Author Notes: Sorry guys. I went ahead and posted tonight. It's Spring Break and I am going to Seattle in the morning. I'll get back to updates on Monday unless I end up with some free time at the hotel. See you soon.


	3. Chapter 3

The Flying Trapeze

Chapter Three

Zebraboymom

Disclaimer: They do not belong to me. I'm starting a writing campaign to own them. Think it will work?

Author Notes: Hi guys. I got in late last night, so this is sort of short compared to the other chapters, but I wanted to post. A break in the case.

It was still dark outside when Kono felt the presence of someone in their jungalow. She could feel the hairs on the back of her neck go up. Steve still had his arm wrapped protectively around her and she had her arm and a leg slung over him. She tried to lie really still, but alert Steve at the same time. She listened to his heart rate and she realized he was awake too and just as aware they had an intruder. His grip on her tightened protectively. What would he do? Kono waited for his cue until a throat cleared and a husky voice spoke in a stage whisper.

"Now if I was Chin, you two would be in a world of hurt right now. You two should see yourselves; very cute, very cozy."

Steve groaned in relief.

"Danny what are you doing here in the middle of the night?"

"Chaperoning you two?"

"I'm serious Danno."

"What you do after hours is your business, but right now I've got some bad news. They found our couple. They were murdered. The FBI found their bodies washed up on the beach an hour ago. Chin sent me to get you. No one from the camp knows yet, but we have to move fast. You guys can't be caught on the scene."

Steve and Kono were out of bed in an instant.

"Oh, nice PJs, Kalakaua."

"Shut up Danny."

Kono was back in police mode.

They dressed quickly and headed out at a jog. It was a moonlit night so they were able to move fast. Danny led them down towards where they had been surfing earlier. The beach was swarming with FBI agents and a CSI team. Steve walked right up to Chin and the guy he assumed was Sam Weston, the FBI guy.

"Talk to me Chin."

"Steve this is Sam Weston. Agent Weston this is Steve McGarrett and Detective Kono Kalkaua."

"Sorry to meet you under these circumstances Commander McGarrett."

"We were really hoping to find them alive."

"Yeah, us too. It's a shame. It just doesn't make any sense. Young couple, no criminal record comes to Hawaii to have fun at a circus camp and three days later they're dead. Looks like we will wrap everything up here and move the bodies to the lab before dawn."

Steve kneeled down to uncover the bodies. Weston was right. They were young twentysomethings. Both had their throats cut. Steve couldn't help but feel bad that they hadn't figured things out sooner. He looked up at Kono who was examining the woman. The ME was writing on a clipboard.

"They weren't in the water for more than a few hours. Can't tell yet exactly when they were murdered, but most of the evidence has been washed away. This is going to be a hard one to solve."

Steve stood to face Weston.

"We'll stay undercover for a few more days until the full autopsy report and see if there are any leads at all. Will you tell the others at the camp?"

"That's the plan. If someone at the camp did this, we want them to think the case is over. The FBI will no longer be a presence. Let the killer or killers start to feel safe again. That's where you guys fit in. Keep playing your parts and I'll keep you posted about any results through Chin or Danny. Be careful though. This was the couple that was training on the trapeze just like the two of you. It might or might not be connected. Just watch your back. Nice to have met you McGarrett."

Steve shook his hand and motioned the team over to a rock. Steve leaned against it, folded his arms and looked at the team expectantly. Kono was the first to speak.

"Okay, so they didn't just leave on their own or get into a fight and decide to call it quits. Either someone that works at the camp is involved or one of the couples, but why? What were these two into?"

Danny shared some surprising news.

"I followed our little gigolo and he met up with David Crowder's girlfriend Janet tonight. They used one of the empty jungalows that's in really bad shape. He was with her all night, so if the bodies were dumped tonight, he's off the hook."

Chin had some surprising news of his own.

"Looks like James and Lani aren't all they appear to be. One of the riggers said they had been in trouble for leaving camp at odd hours and missing rehearsals. Nobody saw them the night the couple disappeared. They were nowhere to be found. FBI questioned them, but didn't go any further. Why didn't Weston share that with us?"

Steve looked over at Weston and the man was watching them. The agent quickly averted his eyes.

"Chin, get on the phone with HQ and find out everything you can about Sam Weston. I want to know how long he's been in the islands. I want to know what cases he's been working on. I want to know where he's been before this. Let's meet up tonight down here again and see what we know."

"Danny, you need to go through every bungalow of the couples we targeted again. There may be new evidence. Do you know where James and Lani bunk?"

"Yeah, they have their own jungalow."

"Go over it with a fine tooth comb. Weston deciding to pull everyone out doesn't make sense to me. Why wouldn't he press even further? It's obvious the answers are here at the camp. I don't buy the whole let the killer get comfortable scenario. Do the two of you know most of the agents on his team?"

Chin and Danny nodded.

"I want to know if any of them show up during the day today. If so, then Weston is lying to us and I want to know why? Let's close this case."

The four of them headed back to camp and then split up when they got to the jungalow where Kono and Steve were staying.

"Be careful everybody. We're on our own here. The FBI doesn't have our backs any more."

Steve and Kono slipped back into bed with their clothes on. It would be daylight in a couple of hours anyway. They lay facing each other, too keyed up to go back to sleep. They lay there in silence. Steve spoke first.

"I want you to be careful tomorrow. Stay close to me, okay?"

"Steve, don't get over protective of me now. It could affect the case and I want to find the people responsible for this. You've always trusted me to do my job. Trust me now."

"I do. Just don't read too much into me wanting you close. I'd say the same thing if it was Danny and to my knowledge and recollection I have never kissed Danny. We just need to be careful, okay?"

"Yeah. I understand."

"Kono, about earlier…"

"I wasn't pretending either."

There she said it. It was out there.

"You mean you…"

"Like you. Yes. That's why I left the campfire. You surprised me when you kissed me back, but I thought it was just part of the act for you. That's why I was crying. I wanted it to be real and the fact that it wasn't…well…I just couldn't handle it. It felt too real and I knew it wasn't. I blurred the boundaries and I'm sorry."

"So, you're saying you have real feelings for me?"

"Yes. Okay? Yes! Now can we just put it behind us and move forward. I don't want to lose my job and I promise to keep it professional from here on out."

"You better not."

"What?"

"You heard me. I meant what I said Kono. Maybe you had already gone to sleep, but I said I love you and I'm saying it again. So hear me and hear me good. This last year working with you has been the best experience of my life. I enjoy the whole team, but I have found myself having some very strong feelings for you. This time alone has only confirmed it for me."

Kono's eyes shone in the moonlight and she just stared at Steve unable to speak. He reached and placed her hair behind her ear and then slid closer to her.

"How do you feel about that?"

Silence. He put his hand on her neck and ran his fingers into the hair at the base of her neck. His thumb stroked up and down her neck from her ear to her shoulder.

"Kono?"

More silence. Maybe he had completely misread her. Steve started to remove his hand and move away from her.

"Don't."

Steve pulled her closer to him.

"Talk to me Kono."

"I'll try. I care about you too. I think I'm falling in love with you, but I'm afraid the situation is affecting my feelings. I want to be sure it's us and not the circumstances. I've had feelings growing for you all year and yes, I think I love you too, but can we take it slow and be sure?"

"We can take all the time you want."

"Can I ask another favor?"

"You can ask me anything."

"Would you hold me like you did earlier and maybe we can catch a couple of hours sleep before we have to get up?"

"I love holding you. Come here."

Steve pulled her into his side and Kono snuggled into him. He kissed her eyes shut, her cheeks, and finally settled his lips on her mouth and kissed her sweetly He ran his free hand up into her hair and let it drift through her silky locks. It was so soothing that Kono was asleep in minutes. Steve was close behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

The Flying Trapeze

Chapter Four

Zebraboymom

Disclaimer: They do not belong to me. Reality can be so ugly.

Author Notes: I'm back in town and cooking away on the story, so updates should come daily from now until the end.

Once again Kono woke up to the most wonderful feeling. She was wrapped in the strong arms of one Commander McGarrettt. Oh what a feeling! She'd start singing, but she didn't want to wake the Wicks that early. Instead she put tiny little kisses to the side of Steve's neck where her face had been buried. She heard a growl and then she was rolled over on her back and that same Commander was hovering over her smiling down at her.

"Good morning."

"Good morning."

He whispered to her.

"You better stop doing that every morning Officer Kalakaua or I will not be responsible for my actions. What happened to taking thing slow?"

"I thought that was slow."

"Oh, you are so going to get it."

Kono whispered breathily in his ear.

"I hope so McGarrett. I really hope so."

"That does it, you asked for it."

Steve launched into a tickle fest that caused Kono to bust out laughing."

"Okay..okay…you're going to wake the neighbors."

"No, you are. Now let's get going. I want to get to the SPACE and see if we can crack our friends Lani and James. You ready to fly this morning?"

"I am so ready to fly."

Steve went to push himself off of her and Kono pulled him back to her for a brief kiss. He growled at her again and rolled over.

"You are going to be the death of me."

"Hey, don't use those words."

"Sorry."

They changed quickly into their practice clothing. Steve was so tempted to turn and watch her get dressed, but he was a gentleman.

He was dressed first, so he went down the steps to wait for her. When she came down almost to him he reached for her waist and she put her hands on his shoulders. He swung her the rest of the way down to the ground. He held his hand out and looked into her eyes smiling. It was so incredible to openly display affection. Steve wasn't afraid to be obvious about it now. Kono could swear her body was filled with helium as she floated to the dining hall with him. They deliberately sat at the Wicks table. Tim looked a bit uncomfortable when they sat down, but it was barely noticeable before he covered it with a warm greeting. Karen immediately went on a fishing expedition.

"So, you two left the performances early last night? Where'd you go? Midnight swim?"

"Uh, Alex wanted some "alone " time, if you know what I mean."

"Oh, my dear, I know exactly what you mean. Tim was all over me the first few years we were married. He couldn't keep his hands off me."

"Still can't."

Kono wondered if Steve was struggling with this as much as she was. The way the two looked at each other, Kono could swear they were totally in love with each other. Maybe they were. Killers could fall in love too, right?

"So Tim, what was it you said you did for a living again?"

"Oh, I'm an analyst for a corporation in Chicago. You probably never heard of them."

"Try me."

"Okay, it's, uh, Rolotech International."

"You're right. I never heard of it. What do you make?"

"Electronics. So what do you do Steve?"

"I'm a firefighter. I know, hero complex, right?"

"That's funny because I was saying to Tim that you looked like a cop."

"Really."

Kono laughed at that.

"There is no way I'd marry a cop. Right Honey?"

"Grace has a thing about guns."

"Uh huh."

"Grace, we need to get over to the SPACE. We'll catch up with you guys later."

Steve stood and reached for Kono's hand. Tim didn't take his eyes off of Steve's. It was almost like a challenge. Steve stared back in a challenge of his own. Kono was so proud of him in that moment. They definitely hadn't heard the last of the Wicks.

When they arrived at the SPACE Kono looked up at the trapeze. They had the net strung and Lani was standing up on the top platform. James waved for Steve to climb the rope ladder up to the platform he was sitting on. Steve gave Kono a quick kiss and squeezed her hand.

"Have fun today."

"You too."

They climbed up to their spots and listened carefully to the instructions. They started out by learning how to drop in the net. Lani and Kono went first. It was terrifying to let go of the bar the first time, but after Kono learned how to manage the bounce, it was really fun. She especially loved flipping herself out of the net and on to the ground. She laughed so hard when she was bouncing in the net that Steve told her to hurry up. He was jealous. Steve smiled down at her and then it was his turn. He had a great time as well. After that they started on the swings and catches. Steve missed the catch the first three times, but after that and the he caught her every time. James and Lani were satisfied with their progress and climbed down to watch. It was almost lunchtime, so James told Steve to do one more catch. Steve winked at Kono.

"You ready?"

"Always."

"Here goes."

Steve wrapped his legs around the ropes and began to swing. Kono started swinging towards him. They would smile at every pass. Kono lifted her legs and hung them over the bar. She let go with her hands. She swung two more times and when she judged it was right she said go and let go reaching for Steve's hands. Just as she did the net collapsed below them and she was left holding onto Steve's arms as he held her. James and Lani yelled at them from below.

"Hang on!"

Chin had been watching and he and James ran over to the winch to lower them to the ground. It was jammed. This was not an accident. Steve looked down at Kono.

"I'm not going to drop you Kono. I've got you."

"I know you do."

"We can't keep hanging like this for very long though. I'm not going to be able to hold on forever."

"I know."

"Trust me when I say we can do this."

"I do."

"Okay, I'm going to swing you and I want you to swing your legs between my arms and over the bar like you do when you get set to swing, then reach between my arms for the bar and pull yourself up to a sitting position. After that. I'll swing up like usual and sit up. We can share the swing sitting and facing each other. You can put you legs over mine and sit in my lap until they figure out what to do. Got it?"

"I got it. It could work."

"It better work."

Steve started swinging. As he bent from the waist and swung her, it didn't take much for Kono to be able to get enough momentum to swing her legs up past onto the bar. The scariest moment was when Steve had to let go of one of her hands so she could grab the rope. They did it and then he let go of the other hand. Kono was now half on the bar with her hands the only thing holding her up. She used all her strength to pull the rope and get herself to a sitting position. After that, Steve swung up and caught the ropes above her hands and unwrapped his legs to sit on the bar as she slid her legs over his. He let go of the swing with one arm and put the other one around her waist holding her close. Kono buried her face in his neck and just let him hold her. He whispered in her hair.

"Thank God you're okay Kono."

"I knew you wouldn't drop me."

They couldn't get the winch untangled, so the riggers worked on the net to reset it. Someone had deliberately loosened the winches on two corners causing it to fall. Once the net was in place and declared ready, they instructed the couple to fall into the net.

"I don't want to let go."

"It'll be fine."

"Steve, I know I haven't said it yet, but I want you to know I love you too."

Kono let go and fell safely into the net. Steve looked down at her in surprise. It was all Chin could do to stop himself from running to her and hugging her. Steve was next and once he was on the ground, they went into each other's arms. James was livid.

"There is no way that many things could malfunction at one time. I'm calling the FBI back in on this."

Chin went over to look at the winch. Something had been jammed into the crank. Steve walked over with James and they all three studied it.

"There is no way both of those winches would fail at once. Someone deliberately loosened them and jammed up the bar winch."

"The question is were they trying to kill you and Lani or Grace and I?"

It wasn't long before the camp director arrived and shortly after that, the police. No FBI could be seen. What was going on? Steve was going to contact the governor. They gave their statements to the police and then Kono and Steve excused themselves. They headed for the beach where they thought they'd be alone and were relieved to find it empty. Kono sat down on a log while Steve paced back and forth waiting for the governor to answer the phone. Once the call was connected, he told her everything that had happened and Steve asked her to tell him everything she knew about Sam Weston. Kono could see he was in Seal mode. His mood was murderous and he yelled through the phone more than once. Finally he lost it completely.

"You don't understand. Kono could have died today! I want Weston back on the case or I want to know why he isn't."

Kono couldn't hear what the governor was saying, but when Steve hung up he threw the phone across the beach. He paced back and forth in the sand for a minute and then kicked it sending it flying through the air. He ran his hand through is hair and crossed down towards the water and stood with his arms crossed and his head bowed. Kono gave him a minute and then approached him from behind. She slipped her arms around his waist. Steve sighed and turned in her arms. He studied her face and reached up to run his hand over her hair and then ran the back of his fingers along her cheek. When he spoke to her his voice was full of emotion.

"I was scared today."

"Me too."

Steve pulled her tightly against him and just held her. He didn't let go of her for some time. Kono had never seen this side of Steve before. It was so endearing. He made Kono feel valued and cared for. She had never had a man feel this way about her before. It was sweet, but frightening at the same time. When his arms finally relaxed he tucked his face into her neck and stood there again not moving. When he finally released her, her dropped to the ground and reached for her, pulling her into his lap. He cradled her face in both of his large hands and kissed her with such emotion Kono felt dizzy from the kiss. They stayed on the beach like that for what was left of the afternoon. They didn't talk much. He held her and they kissed and they watched the ocean. When it was time for dinner they headed back to the camp. Steve held her hand tightly in his and interlocked their fingers. He held it like he was afraid she'd disappear. Losing his mother and then his father had really affected Steve and she knew he was afraid of losing her too. She spoke up as they neared the camp.

"I'm not going anywhere Steve. You know that right?"

"I do. But this is all new for me. The way I feel about you is not like anything I've experienced before in a relationship. You make me strong and weak at the same time. It's a bit unnerving."

He laughed nervously.

"But in a good way."

"I like that."

"You better."

They entered the dining hall together, a smile back on both their faces. They sat with James and Lani and talked about what happened. Several other couples joined them during the course of dinner all asking about the two of them and how they were doing.

Steve shrugged and acted like it was no big deal. The Wicks were conspicuously absent. Everyone headed out to the SPACE after dinner. There would be jugglers tonight.

Part way into the performances by the jugglers, Steve took Kono's hand and they snuck out of the building. They were almost to the rendezvous point when Steve slowed down and nuzzled Kono's hair as he whispered in her ear.

"We're being followed."

Kono turned into him and nuzzled his neck as she whispered back.

"I know."

"Whoever it is can't know about Chin and Danny."

"I know."

"Trust me?"

They were standing melded into each other as they whispered."

"Always."

Steve wrapped his arms around her waist. He pulled her tightly against him and kissed her thoroughly. Then he spoke loudly so their tracker could hear.

"Grace, Baby, I couldn't stand another minute without holding you and making love to you."

"Alex, not here. Someone could walk by."

"Everyone's at the performances. Come on, no one will see. Be adventurous for once."

Kono tried to keep her composure, but the way Steve was putting open-mouthed kisses on her neck was driving her insane. He leaned back for a minute and looked into her eyes smirking at the reaction he was getting from her.

Two could play that game as far as Kono was concerned. She ran her hands through his hair and pulled him back up to her. She kissed him until she felt his lips shaking a little bit against hers. She knew he could feel her smiling into the kiss. That's when he really turned the tables on her and lifted her up into his arms. Kono immediately wrapped her legs around his waist and held on as he carried her over to the stone wall beside them. It was at that moment they heard two voices.

"You know, a good cop would be aware that their stalker had already left the scene, don't you think Chin?"

"I do. I also think certain people should keep their mind on the case. Looks to me like things are getting a little too "heated up". The lengths people will go to protect their cover."

"Yeah, what a sacrifice, huh, Chin?"

Steve backed up a little from Kono who remained sitting on the wall. They were both breathing heavily and Kono's cheeks were flushed. When Steve could speak he asked the question.

"Did you see who it was?"

"Yeah, but you aren't gonna like it. It was Tim Wicks."

"Wicks? He wasn't even on our radar."

"We saw you guys and saw him off to the side watching the two of you, so we laid low. Nice cover guys, but it was a little PG-13 for my taste."

"Hey, you try thinking on your feet that fast and see what you come up with."

"Oh, no I personally liked it, but Chin almost had a coronary."

"Look, you guys should know that Kono and I have some…feelings for each other that we are exploring, but it will not effect the case in any way. If anything, it makes us more in sync. After this case is over, we intend to explore it. I wanted you both to know up front. We aren't planning to hide it from you."

"Explore, yeah that's a word I'd use, but hey, I think it's great. You guys are good together and I love myself a happy ending. What about you Chin?"

Chin was staring at them in silence. Kono couldn't stand it.

"Talk to us Cuz."

"I think you are both amazing people, but I'm being guarded here for two reasons. One, I think it could effect the team and I'll need some time to see if it really doesn't and two you're my cousin, so I worry about you. If you ever hurt her Steve there won't be any place to hide."

Steve slipped his arm around Kono's waist.

"If I ever did hurt her, you would have my blessing to kick my butt, Chin."

"Okay, then I'm okay with it for now."

"Okay, we need to make this short. Any news at all?"


	5. Chapter 5

The Flying Trapeze

Chapter Five

Zebraboymom

Disclaimer: They do not belong to me. The truth hurts.

Author Notes:

"Sam Weston worked CIA black ops for seven years when his last mission went really badly and three other agents died. Weston claimed he was set up, he could never prove it. Get this. He was following the couple that was killed. He wasn't just assigned to the case when they disappeared. He had been following them for over a month."

"How do we know?"

"I don't know what you said to the governor when you called her, but she got involved in a major way. One of the agents assigned to him cracked when the governor applied a little pressure. It gets better. Weston is off the grid. He hasn't been seen since the night the bodies were found."

"What about the ME report? How were they killed?"

"That's the part that gets interesting. They were both poisoned. One of Weston's specialties is poison. Steve, I think he was trying to kill Kono to distract you. I think he was afraid you were getting too close to an answer. I think he killed that couple. Danny and I are going to try to find a link between the couple and the Black Op. Maybe the guy was part of it and his wife just happened to be in the way as well. As soon as we have anything I'll find a way to contact you. In the meantime be careful. Weston could very well be here on the island right now."

The four of them stood for a minute and just looked at each other. Chin reached over and gave Kono a hug.

"Be careful Cousin."

"You too."

"Take care of each other and watch your back."

"Will do, Danno."

Steve and Kono headed back towards the camp. Neither one said anything as they both tried to make sense of what was happening. Steve vowed to protect Kono no matter what. If this guy was serious, he wouldn't stop at trying to make it look like an accident. He might actually try to kill Kono or him. Just before they arrived back, Steve stopped, reached for Kono's hand and brought it up to his lips .He kissed it and held it to his chest and looked into her eyes. Nothing was said, but they both knew what he meant.

Word had spread around the camp about what had happened to Steve and Kono. The director of the camp had called a meeting of all the guests. Steve and Kono sat near the back to watch and listen to the different couples, their reactions and questions.

"In conclusion we don't want anyone to panic. We do understand that this can be quite upsetting. If you would like to leave, we will prorate your stay. We hope you will choose to stay as we don't feel you are in any danger at this time."

"Are you kidding me? One couple is dead and another woman was targeted. What are we supposed to think? "

"This is ridiculous. We came here to have fun; not be afraid for our lives."

"We'll take the prorated settlement. We're leaving."

Three couples opted to leave. The two couples Steve and Kono had met on the beach and interestingly enough, David Crowder and Janet. That left the Wicks, the Stewarts, the Smiths and the Bernards. They still weren't ruling James and Lani out, but Kono just didn't think it was them.

At lunch, the Wicks found them and started a little inquiry of their own. Kono nudged Steve's leg under the table as they approached.

"Mind if we join you?"

"No, not at all. How are you two doing?"

"We're fine, but you two stayed? I thought after what almost happened to you, you'd be the first to leave."

"We're not quitters."

"Didn't mean for you to think we saw you that way. In fact you both seem to be very resourceful. I never saw two people keep their heads as well as you two did when the net fell."

"I'm a firefighter. We find ourselves in sticky situations all the time. You learn to keep you head when you're in the middle of it."

"So you said."

"What about you guys? Aren't you nervous about all this at all?"

"No one has done anything to make us worried. I think it's possible the two incidents aren't even related."

"But a couple is dead."

"It's sad. I hope they find out who did that. Tim and I think it's a shame. They were so young and had their whole life ahead of them. Kono, I'm heading to the restrooms, would you mind coming along with me? I don't like walking around on my own, but I don't think there's too much to worry about if we're together, do you?"

Kono looked at Steve and tried to read his expression.

"Go ahead Sweetheart. I'll be close behind you. I promise."

Kono got the message. I've got your back. The two women headed out together and Steve watched them leave. Kono looked back over her shoulder at Steve and smiled slightly. He knew she trusted him completely. Tim followed Steve's eyes. He knew the young man cared for this woman a lot.

"She's a beautiful girl, Steve."

It took Steve a second to realize he had used his real name.

"Excuse me?"

"Don't worry. I'm not going to blow your cover. Anna and I actually think we should team up."

"Just who are you?"

"Special Agent David Cranst. We're CIA. That's my partner Anna. We've been partners for 10 years. We've been assigned to this case."

"Why weren't Kono and I told there were others undercover? I work with the governor of Hawaii. Why wouldn't she be privy to that kind of information?"

"Because this is such a sensitive case. The government felt the less who knew the better."

"What do you mean sensitive? What is this all about? We suspect Sam Weston is at the center of it, but we aren't sure if he's the perp or if he's chasing the perp."

"We shouldn't say more here. Let's catch up with the girls and we'll fill you both in on everything we know."

"Lead the way."

The two men exited the building and headed towards the restroom near their jungalows. They were unaware of the eyes watching them go.

Kono and Karen had made their way to the restrooms and as they were washing their hands Karen spoke.

"How long have you been in love with your partner?"

"Excuse me?"

"Steve McGarrett, your partner. How long have you been in love with him?"

"Who are you? How do you know we're partners?"

Kono stepped back from the sink and took a defensive stance,

"Kono, I think we're on the same side. I know you're in love with him. I can see the way you look at him. He looks at you the same way. He is head over heels for you. I feel the same way about my partner David. I'm Special Agent Anna Withers. David is talking to Steve while I'm talking to you. We think if the four of us team up we can solve this thing."

"I…um…I don't know whether to trust you or not."

"The guys will be here soon and you can talk to Steve. We've been on the case since before the camp, so we can fill you in on what we know so far."

"I hope that's true. I really like you two and it was making me sick thinking you were involved in some way."

"So you've been suspicious of us?"

"Yes. We've been considering the possibility that you've been behind everything."

"I hope once we share what we know, you'll really trust us and work together with us."

"Who can we contact about you?"

"That's just it. You can't. The CIA won't confirm our status. We've been under deep cover for almost a year."

"You've been on this for a year?"

"We've been on it since the black ops that went bad. We were part of that team. My best friend was one of the women killed. The men were friends of David's. We took it pretty hard and we are not going to stop until we get some answers once and for all. Come on. I'll tell you more once we meet up with the guys."

They walked out of the restroom together expecting to see Steve and David. That's the last thing Kono remembered before the lights went out.


	6. Chapter 6

The Flying Trapeze

Chapter Six

Zebraboymom

Disclaimer: They do not belong to me. It just gets worse.

Author Notes: The killer is revealed and the pieces start to fall into place.

Kono woke up to the worst headache she had ever had in her life. Wherever she was, it was dark and it was hard to see. She was already having trouble focusing even without much light. She reached up to touch her head. It felt warm and wet. When she brought her hand back down it was covered in blood. She felt the room spin and she leaned over just in time to throw up everything she had eaten for lunch. She heard a garbled noise in the room and tried to focus her eyes. She finally managed to see Anna tied up and gagged across the room from her. She tried to stand, but she couldn't so she crawled over to her and removed the gag. She tried to untie her, but her hands weren't working very well and she was shaking all over. She couldn't remember what happened.

"Thank God you're all right. I thought he might have killed you."

"What happened to us?"

"When we stepped out of the restrooms he clocked you with his gun and you went down. I couldn't fight him. He had the gun."

"Who had a gun?"

"Can you believe it? Bill Prescott, the director of the camp."

"Bill Prescott? Isn't he the one who called in the FBI in the first place?"

"I know, right? I just couldn't figure out how he was connected until he put us in here."

"What do you mean?"

"Look over in the corner."

Kono tried to focus her eyes again. When she could finally see into the darker corner of the shed what she saw made her sick. Laying face up with his eyes staring wide open in death was Sam Weston.

"Oh, God. Where are we?"

"I think we're in the work shed where they keep all the repair equipment. Kono I'm really worried about you. I'm sure you have a concussion."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure about that too."

"The vomiting is a sign that it's a pretty bad one. You need medical care and soon."

"Don't worry, when Steve can't find me, he will tear this place apart."

"I'm going to try to fill you in on what we know before Prescott comes back to finish the job. I'm sure he's going to kill us Kono, so we have to try to get out of here soon. Okay, what you guys didn't know was that the two that were killed, Alan and Sara, were on the black op that went badly under Sam. I think Sam has been searching for Prescott all this time trying to clear his name. He was following Alan and Sara because they were on the black op too and he suspected them as well. The truth must have been that it was Prescott. He must have been part of that team and he must have been a double agent. We never got intel about him. I think Prescott was hiding out here on the island and Alan and Sara came to the camp. I don't know if they were looking for him too or they just picked the camp. I think it's more likely that they were looking for him. They both left the CIA after it happened and Sam always thought one or both of them was behind it. He was wrong and it cost him his life. I think Prescott recognized Alan and Sara when they checked in. He was behind the whole thing. He killed Weston. Kono, he must think the four of us are all that remains to be taken care of to put the whole thing behind him forever. He's already killed everyone else involved. If he can get rid of us, he can just slink away and start a new identity again."

"That's not gonna happen. Let's see if we can find a way out of here."

Outside the restroom where Kono and Anna had last been seen Steve was kneeling down looking at the ground.

"There was a struggle here. See how the dirt is stirred up? There's blood too."

Steve looked up at David and they both thought about the women they loved. Steve called Kono's cell phone but it went straight to voicemail. Steve pulled his phone out and broke the communication silence he had maintained for the whole week. Chin answered immediately.

"Chin, meet me at the director's office. Kono and another woman are missing."

"I'll get Danny and be right there."

Steve burst into the director's office to find him putting files in a briefcase.".

"Going some place?"

"Yes, I have a meeting on Maui with a couple of investors. Just getting the budgetary stuff together. Gentlemen, what can I do for you?"

Steve and David both knew something was off with the man. He was sweating and he had put on a clean shirt. He hadn't even buttoned it yet.

"Our wives are missing."

"Are you sure that aren't off having some fun together? Maybe they caught the bus into town? Shopping can be a real draw when you're keyed up. With all that's been going on, who wouldn't want a break? Let me check the roster."

He went over to the bulletin board and took down a clipboard.

"Yes, here it is. They both signed out right after lunch."

"I'm telling you Grace would not have taken off like that without telling me!"

"Come on Steve let's check the jungalows. In the meantime, is there any way to call the driver and confirm they are there?"

"Sorry gentlemen, no. The bus will be back in about two hours. Let me know if I can help you in any other way. You have a good day now."

Steve and David walked out and waved Danny and Chin away as they approached them. Steve made the sign to meet at their jungalow and they started walking that way. Steve and David started jogging down the path after them.

"Was it my imagination or did he just try to fake us out?"

"You're not imagining anything. I didn't buy a thing he said and there is no way Kono would go anywhere in the middle of an investigation unless she was forced. You stay here and keep an eye on Prescott. I'm going to meet up with Chin and Danny and have them go into town and see if anyone saw them on the bus. Prescott could be working with someone else for all we know. I'll join back up with you as soon as I can."

"Sounds good."

David walked off the trail and into the bushes and doubled back to the administration building. Steve booked it to his jungalow. Danny and Chin were waiting for him.

"Where the hell is she Steve?"

"We don't know. They disappeared going to the restrooms. Turns out the Wicks are CIA. We joined forces with them and we were going to our jungalow to talk about it. The women headed out first to go to the restroom. James and Lani stopped us. By the time we extricated ourselves from the conversation and got back here, they were gone. Chin, I'm sorry. I know I promised you I wouldn't let her get hurt. You need to know. There was blood near the bathroom: quite a bit of it. The director said they got on the bus to go shopping in town. If they are on that bus, it's because someone forced them to. I need you to go in to town and see if anyone on the bus saw them. I'm going to stay here with David and look for them."

"I want to stay here and look for my cousin."

"Chin we don't know who all the players are here, so we need to work in pairs for safety sake, okay?"

"Come on Chin. The sooner we go, the sooner we can get back."

"Okay."

Steve took off fast, but Chin caught his arm. He made Steve look him in the eye.

"I don't blame you, Steve. There was no way you could have guessed this would happen."

"I shouldn't have let her out of my sight."

"We'll find her."

Steve nodded his head fiercely and left. Chin and Danny took off at a full run to their jeep. Little did they know they were going on a wild goose chase and leaving Steve on his own to rescue Kono.

Kono finally got Anna's hands free and they tried the door. It was locked and had a crossbar over the two doors. There were no windows in the shed and the only light came from cracks in the boards. Kono looked up at the roof. It looked like they were trapped. It was at that moment that the bar was pulled off the door and David was pushed through onto the ground. Anna dropped down beside him and rolled him over. He was okay, but it didn't seem like that would be true for long. Prescott leveled the gun at the three of them.

"Well, well, it looks like all I need to do is round up the final hero in this group and I'll be done once and for all. I'm getting tired of being pursued. I just want to live out the rest of my life in peace and you people will just not get a clue. I thought surely the two of you would track down the bus and give me time to get rid of the two ladies before I dealt with you, but we can't always get what we want, or so the song says. Here's how we're going to play it. You will call Steve."

Kono looked up when Prescott used Steve's real name.

"You will call Steve and tell him to meet you down at the beach. You and Anna here are supposedly waiting there. The jungalow didn't seem safe for a discussion. We will get there ahead of time and if any one of you gives me grief, I will kill you right then."

He tossed Kono back her phone. She tried to dial, but she was having a hard time focusing. Anna helped her hit his speed dial.

"Remember, if I don't think you sound convincing enough, I'll kill you right here, sound be damned."

Steve answered on the first ring.

"Kono, thank God. Where are you?"

"Anna and I went down to the shore. We thought it would be safer to talk down here. You and David need to meet us down here."

"Okay, I'll see you in a minute. Are you okay Babe?"

"Sure. I'm fine. I'm just ready for this whole thing to be over with, you know?"

"See you soon."

"Yeah."

Prescott clicked off before anything else could be said.

"Pretty good, now let's get moving and don't talk to anyone on the way."

Prescott put a hat on Kono to hide the wound on the side of her forehead. They headed out.

Steve looked at his phone. Something was really wrong. The beach was definitely a trap. Kono never used the word shore to describe the beach. She was trying to tell him it was a set up. He headed for the jungalow and his gun. He swung by the director's office, but David and the director were gone too. This did not feel right at all. Steve called Danny and Chin and told them to turn around and meet him at the beach. He was going ahead. He couldn't afford to wait. He couldn't take a chance on Prescott killing them before he got there. As he ran towards the beach he said a little prayer. Please be okay, Kono. I can't lose you.


	7. Chapter 7

The Flying Trapeze

Chapter Seven

Zebraboymom

Disclaimer: They do not belong to me. It just gets worse.

Author Notes: You guys, I read the article in TV guide about Kono's character probably getting killed off in the season finale and I just sat down and had a good cry. That really stinks as far as I'm concerned. Man, that means they will never get to explore this relationship. Not that I thought they ever would. This is the final chapter of this fic, but I promise to write as many Steve and Kono stories as I can until the end.

Steve slowed down when he reached the beach and tried to catch his breath. He cut off the path and into the jungle so he could assess the situation. Kono, David and Anna were all sitting in the sand with Prescott standing behind them holding a gun on them. Kono was leaning heavily into Anna and it looked like she was badly hurt. He knew it! He could tell by her voice when they were on the phone. The only way to get the drop on Prescott was to come at him from behind. Steve wondered if he could wade out into the water and swim parallel to the shore. He could come up out of the water and creep up the beach. Just as he went to put his revolver in the waistband of his jeans he felt one at the back of his head. A second set of hands shoved him out of the bushes onto the beach.

"Thank you for coming Commander McGarrett. Now, if you'll just join your "bride" we can get on with this."

Steve whirled to the left and aimed, taking out James. He felt a stinging sensation and he went down. Lani had shot him in the shoulder. Steve rolled over and took out Lani. He heard a scream from Kono.

"Prescott!"

He knew the next shot would kill him, so he rolled again determined to at least take out Prescott before he died. Then he heard it: gunshots coming from the path. Danny and Chin were there.

"Freeze Prescott."

Steve struggled to his feet as Kono struggled to get to his side.

"Steve!"

"Kono!"

Steve examined her head with his good hand.

"You're worse off than me."

"That's debatable.

Kono slipped her over shirt off, leaving her in her tank top, and pressed it into the wound. Steve reached up with his good arm and gently touched her face. Her head was killing her. They could hear Chin calling for emergency services. Danny ran over and gently pulled Kono aside to continue applying pressure to the wound. She sat in the sand next to Steve holding on to his hand.

"There's a lot of blood, but I don't think it hit anything important. No big deal."

"Steve McGarrett, if you say that one more time, so help me…"

"You better listen to her Babe. Remember she could kick both our asses if she wanted to."

"Right now she couldn't."

"Are you picking on me when I'm down and out?"

"Never Baby. I love you."

Danny tried to lighten the moment.

"I love you too Babe."

Chin untied David and Anna and they sat together on the beach waiting for the ambulance to arrive. They put Steve and Kono in the same one and took off for the hospital. Steve was lying on the gurney and Kono was seated beside him. They never took their eyes off each other on the drive to the hospital. Steve was in and out of it with the blood loss. It made him sleepy. Kono was concerned, he could tell. He did his best to keep his eyes open so she wouldn't be so worried. They made them separate in the ER. Fortunately, Steve's surgery to remove the bullet didn't take long. He was right as usual. It didn't hit anything major. He would be sore for a while though. Kono was whisked off for a CT to be sure there wasn't serious damage to her brain given that she was unconscious for so long and throwing up. They decided to put her in a room overnight for observation after the results of the CT came back. It looked like there was no major damage, but she would have to take it easy for a couple of weeks. Kono kept asking about Steve and was really upset when they told her she would be staying overnight. She wanted to sit by Steve's side. Danny watched her getting worked up as the nurse settled her in. He slipped out into the hall and called the governor.

When he returned to the room the doctor was telling her and Chin that Steve was in recovery and would be put in a room overnight as well. Kono started asking for a wheel chair, but the doctor said she needed to just rest for the night. Danny smiled to himself. An hour later the door to Kono's room swung open and a gurney swung onto the room. Oh, great Kono thought. I get a roommate. Her frown turned into a huge smile though when she saw it was one very cute, but very pale Navy Seal being brought in and transferred to the bed next to hers. Kono looked at Danny.

"You did this."

"Maybe."

"Thanks Danny. You don't know how much this means to me."

"Oh I think I do. The governor was more than sympathetic and she set it all up. What the governor wants the governor gets."

Steve was asleep, so Chin and Danny said good-bye and headed back to HQ to do the paperwork. They said they would be back in the morning to see both of them and find out when they could go home. After they both hugged her and left, Kono turned on her side and just watched Steve sleep. He didn't seem to be very comfortable. He kept grimacing and rolling his head from side to side. He looked like he might be having a bad dream. After a bit his eyes suddenly flew open and he was breathing heavily. She could tell the instant he sensed he wasn't alone. His head turned towards her and when he saw her his expression turned into a tender smiled.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"You know it's not fair sleeping without me, right?"

"If it's any comfort, I didn't sleep well."

"I noticed."

Kono slipped out of her bed and crossed to Steve's bed.

"Can you make room for one more without hurting yourself?"

"If it means I get to hold you, I don't care if it does hurt. Get in here."

Steve lifted his good arm and Kono slipped into bed and rested her head on his chest. She slipped her arm across his waist. Finally everything felt right again.

"I knew you'd come today. Even when I woke up in the shed, I knew you'd come. I knew you had my back. You always do."

"I'm just sorry I let you go off with Anna. We said we would stay together. I'm so sorry Kono."

"It really is okay. We're both here. We're alive. The case is solved. I'm just sorry about one thing."

"What's that?"

"I'm going to miss sleeping with you under the stars. I really did love the jungalow and the mosquito netting and the feeling of being outside every night."

"Me too. Kono when we get released, will you come home with me and stay while we both recuperate?"

"Are you sure? Before we were undercover. This would be for real."

"I want that. I am so ready for real."

Steve pressed his lips to hers in their first kiss as a real couple and they settled in to whisper and cuddle.

Two days later Kono and Steve were picked up by Kamekona. He was in his jeep. It was covered in advertisements for his shave ice stand. Kono laughed so hard she cried when he pulled up in front of the hospital.

"Welcome to your taxi service Brahs."

"Komekona you are a sight for sore eyes man."

"Where are the guys?"

"Uh, they had a job to do Boss Man."

He winked at Steve who knew exactly where they were. Kono wondered what was going on. She saw the grin the two men exchanged. She would ask Steve about it later.

The sun was starting to set when they arrived at Steve's and once inside they found Chin and Danny waiting with pizza.

"We figured you guys would like a break from the hospital food."

"Good call guys."

Everybody sat around and ate until no one could move. Around 9:00 the three visitors said their good-byes to Steve and bowed out for the night."

Steve looked down at Kono who was had fallen asleep against his shoulder. She looked so cute curled up against him. He hated to wake her, but he had a surprise for her and he couldn't wait any longer.

"Kono, wake up. I can't carry you to bed yet or I would."

"Steve? Where did everybody go?"

"Home to bed and that is where we are going young lady."

He stood and took her hand and led her into his bedroom. Even in the moonlight Kono knew there was something wrong.

"Steve where's your bed?"

"Ah, that, right. This way."

Steve slid open the glass door that led to the deck outside his bedroom. There was his bed. Chin and Danny had strung a big mosquito net from the roof and it covered the bed just like their jungalow.

"Steve…"

"Yeah?"

"This is the most romantic thing anyone's ever done for me. Are you going soft on me Seal?"

"You better believe it."

Kono slipped her shirt and shorts off. She helped Steve take his sling off and slip his shirt and shorts off. They crawled under the netting and cuddled up together. Kono couldn't believe how many stars there were in the sky. It was glorious. She was glad it was a clear sky though. She chuckled about that."

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"Oh, I was thinking this wouldn't be too practical in the rain."

"Well, let's hope the forecast stays like this. I want to sleep out here every night this week. What about you?"

"Absolutely."

Steve ran his hand up and down Kono's arm.

"I loved working undercover with you Kono. I don't know how long it would have taken me to make a move otherwise."

"Same here. You could say we finally swung into each other's arms."

"Oh, you did not just say that. You are so not Danny Williams."

"Wait. You think Danny's jokes are funny?"

"Yeah, but don't tell him that."

"Oh, I am so going to use this against you McGarrett."

"Oh, really Kalakaua?"

Before Kono could make a comeback, Steve covered her mouth with his and kissed her deeply. Kono sighed into the kiss. Steve pulled back as her lips followed his when he pulled away.

"What's that? Did you want to say something?"

"Shut up and kiss me Steve."

"With pleasure, with so much pleasure Kono."

**Author Notes: Sorry guys. This whole ending could have been longer. I apologize. This whole Kono getting killed off thing has taken the wind out of my sails. I'll get back on the horse in a few days.**


End file.
